Darkened Day
by Kaitylyna
Summary: Bella is getting sicker by the day and Edward knows he must change her but will her family have the chance to tell her goodbye before it is too late? When she wakes up she is shocked when her whole world is turned upside down over and over.


As I awoke realizing I was still in Edwards arms, I smiled. I felt his cool breath at my ear, "Good morning, Love," he whispered. "I love you." I said. I hadn't forgotten a single detail of last night. Edward

had proposed to me and I said yes. I could feel the ring on my finger, feeling as if it weighed five pounds. Edward snapped me out of my revelry, "Bella you should get ready we need to go and tell

Charlie." he said. Crap. Charlie. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Charlie didn't exactly approve of Edward and I. "I know. I'm just so scared to." I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped

his arms around me reassuringly. "Bella, I will be with you the whole time." he said. "I know, I should get ready. The faster we get this over the better." he released me and we got in his car and left.

When we got to Charlie's I was almost in hysterics. Edward gripped my hand and led me up to the door. "Just remember I'm here with you and I love you." he said. I closed my eyes and we entered

the living room to find Charlie watching TV. He looked up when we came in with disapproving eyes. "Charlie," I started, "Edward and I have to talk to you." "Charlie, I have asked Bella to marry me and

she said yes. I know I haven't done this very traditionally but I hope you give us your blessing, for Bella at least. Please." Edward interjected. Charlie's face turned blood red and he flew into a rage.

"How dare both of you? Bella I am so disappointed in you. I never thought you would turn out this way. I can't believe this!" he roared. How can he say this to me? I was enraged my self and I spat

back letting every ounce of anger I had out. "I can't believe you are actually acting like this. I have never loved anyone as much as Edward before. I can't live without him. And he loves me. You know

how we both feel for each other. Can't you just be happy for me for once?" I yelled. "Bella I have told you how I feel. I will not support you on this. Don't expect me to be there for the wedding." he

simply said. He got up and walked past us and into the kitchen. I just looked in shock at Edward. Tears were steadily spilling over uncontrollably. I collapsed into his arms and sobbed. He picked me up

and carried me out to the car where it only got worse. Edward just sat there and held me until I could cry no more and I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up in his room to see that he was laying beside

me staring at me, looking worried. "Bella are you ok?" he asked. "I cant believe he isn't going to be there to walk me down the aisle. I am his daughter. He is supposed to support me no matter what,

isn't he?" He just held me saying nothing while I cried yet again. It didn't last as long this time. I got up and we went down stairs. Esme had cooked me supper and I was starving. I sat at the bar with

Alice. She made faces every time I ate a bite of the chicken. "How can you stand the smell of that stuff?" she asked. "Its really good. It only stinks to you because you don't eat like humans." I said. I

got up and walked over to the sink to put my plate away. I was about to turn to walk away when an overwhelming wave of nausea came over me. I couldn't stand up any more and I collapsed. I

faintly remember being surrounded by cool arms before hitting the floor. "Bella!" I heard Edward cry out before I blacked out. I woke up in Edward's bed. 'Bella, are you ok? You scared me half to

death. What happened?" he asked. "I don't know. I went to put my plate in the sink and when I turned around I felt so dizzy. I just lost it. Then after that I don't remember anything. How long was I

asleep?" "Six hours. I was so worried about you especially when you didn't wake up. Carlisle said that you were fine, it was probably just stress. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Actually I am sort of

tired. But I can't be I just slept over six hours." I said. This was all so confusing. I have never been the type to just sleep all the time. "Love, you should rest some more. You have been through a lot in

the past few days." he said. "Ok." I said. He started humming my lullaby and I couldn't hold on anymore. I started to dream after a while. In my dream I was walking around in a clearing and there

was no one around, not even Edward was with me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge figure flash by me. As I turned around I was knocked over. I hit the ground hard, hitting my head when I

fell. I could feel the blood pouring out of my head. The figure that knocked me over was right at my face. It was a werewolf. But none that I recognized. He grabbed my foot and started to drag me

away. I screamed. There was nothing I could do to break free and I couldn't stop screaming. I was broken out of my horrible nightmare by someone shaking me and calling my name. "Bella, Bella.

Wake up its only a dream." he says. I bury my face in his shirt and cry. "Bella please tell me about it. I don't want you to have to go through this alone." he pleads. "It was awful," I stutter, "there was

a huge wolf in a meadow. I didn't see him at first but he knocked me over and before I could get up he had my foot and was dragging me away. I- I- oh Edward it was awful he was going to kill me." I

cry. He looked at me wide eyed with worry. "Bella, I will never let anything like that happen to you. It's ok. I've got you." he reassures me. I know Edward would give up his life for me if it came to it,

but even he can't keep the bad dreams away. I decided I'd had enough sleep for a while. Rosalie was just itching for me to help her plan my wedding. So that day we picked out the bridesmaids

dresses and ribbons and bows. Alice had said that my wedding dress and flowers were a surprise and I couldn't see them until the day of. So we went back home where I found Edward at the piano

playing my lullaby. He had wanted to compose a song for our first dance, he said it was a gift to me celebrating our new life together. I walked over and sat beside him. When he stopped playing he

turned to face me and kissed me. This kiss was strange. It was a kiss of worry, anxiety, and sadness. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked when I caught my breath. He looked down at me with

hesitation. "Edward, you have to tell her. She needs to know this." Alice said from the couch. "Edward?" I asked. "Bella lets go to the meadow. We have to talk." he said. We walked out the door and

he pulled me on his back so we could run. He didn't say a single word to me the whole way there. Finally we came into the meadow and he pulled me down, while still keeping me in his arms. We

walked a ways and then sat down. "Bella I have gone over this in my head so many times trying to find the right words to say to you." he laughed without humor. "There is no way to put this in

words." he said. If Edward could have cried he would have in that moment. I have never seen his face so stricken by pain and sadness. "Bella, Alice saw a vision of you this morning while you were

out," he stopped as if he couldn't go on, "I was carrying you on the beach where I layed you down on the sand. Your face was so pale, the last thing I said to was I love you forever and always my

love and you stopped breathing." he whispered. This was too much and I lost it. Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. I shook with fear, my worst nightmare was coming true. "Ed-" he

cut me off with a kiss. "Bella we have all talked this over and we are not going to let this happen. Alice's visions are changeable. We can avoid this." he said. "How? You have no idea why I am going to

die." I say. "Bella I will do anything to save you. You and I were meant to be together. I love you more than my life. Bella you are my life." he said. "I know. I'm just so scared. What am I going to say to

Charlie? To Renee? Edward I don't want to die." I cry in hysterics. "Bella your not going to die. We will change you before that happens. I couldn't bare to lose you. I have felt it once before and I know

I could never live through it again. Please don't worry about that." he said. I trusted him. "So what are we going to do? I mean it most likely means that I'm sick or something." I said. "Yes that is what

Carlisle thinks. He wants you to go to the hospital as soon as you can to have test run. I will be there with you the whole time Bella. You won't have to do any of this alone. I promise." he said. This

was all a lot to take in. In a matter of and hour I had found out that I would soon die. How can anyone understand that? Edward pulled me off the ground and carried me home. The whole way there

my eyes never left his face. He didn't stop until he laid me in his bed and was holding me tightly against his chest. I just sat there blankly. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I knew that if I even

tried to say anything that I would lose it. "Bella, Love? Are you ok?" he asked. I didn't answer him for a few minutes. "I-I don't know. I think I am. But then I think about it and I almost lose it every

time. Promise me you will stay with me." I pleaded. "Bella I will be by your side no matter what. I love you so much." he said. I got up and walked to the door, "We need to see Carlisle. I want to get

this over." "Ok. Are you sure that you are ready for this?" he asked. "Yes." We got in the car and drove to the hospital. I sat in a chair lost in my mind as nurses came in and drew blood, checked my

temperature, and hooked me up to a monitor. I couldn't say or do anything. Once the nurses were finished Edward helped me up. I tried to stand up but my knees were so weak that they gave in and

I would have fallen if Edward hadn't caught me. He picked me up looking so worried. He didn't put me down until we were in Carlisle's office and I was seated. Edward sat beside me and stared at me

until Carlisle came in. "Well Bella we found some test that came back abnormal." I could tell it pained Carlisle to have to tell me this. He saw me as one of his children. "I am not quite sure of the

diagnosis yet but I have one in mind. I think it's best to wait until I run a few more test before I tell you." In that moment I grabbed Edward's arm as a sharp pain stabbed me right in my stomach. I

hurled over clutching my stomach. Then came the nausea and dizziness. Once again I passed out. I don't know how long I had been pasted out but when I woke up Edward was sitting in the chair

beside my bed with his head in his hands. He was sobbing. Just seeing him made me cry. He looked up and noticed my tears. "Bella are you in pain again? I'll get Carlisle-" "No, I'm fine I just woke up

and saw how upset you are. Are you ok? I hate seeing you this upset." "Bella you have been pasted out for twelve hours and you're asking me if I'm ok?" he laughs. "I'm fine I am just so worried

about you. Your deteriorating quickly. Carlisle is now sure of your diagnosis. I'll get him to come in and explain it to you." he said. He mashed the nurse button and told them we needed to see Carlisle

right away. A few minutes later Carlisle came into the room and sat at the foot of my bed. "Bella, the disease you have is called starsist syndrome. The symptoms are extreme abdominal pain, fainting

spells, becoming very weak, and eventually death. It starts in your stomach and then it can possibly go to your heart. I think you are in stage 1. I have searched and searched for a cure but starsist

syndrome is so rare the only thing I can do is give you pain medication. I predict that you only have about three and a half months left. I'm so sorry Bella." His voice starts to break at the end and he

rushes out of the room. Edward jumps up and hugs me lightly as if I were made of glass and I would shatter at any moment. I felt like that right now. All I wanted was to go home and lie in Edwards

arms for as long as I could. I looked up at Edward who was watching me intently. "What are we supposed to do now?" I asked unsure of anything at this point. "Carlisle said that there is no point in

keeping you here so we are going to take you home and wait it out. "Bella, I'm here for you no matter what." he said. "Edward, please don't let me get too far gone. When it gets to be too much

please just do it. I don't want to live like this for long." I said. "I promise."

One week later:

I had spent most of this week in bed. Today though Edward suggested that we go to Charlie's and get my things. Alice had moved up the wedding to three days from now. She promised me that it

would be very simple but elegant. "My Style" I think that was how she put it. Edward and I pulled up at Charlie's and he looked at me unsure. "Bella if your not feeling well we can come back another

day." he said. "No I'm ready. We have to do this. If he gets too mad please take me out of there. I don't think I can take him yelling anymore. It tears me apart." I said. We got out of the car and

walked to the front door. I opened the door and walked inside to find Charlie just sitting in the dark. I flip the switch and he turns to look at me. "I'm just going to get my stuff and leave. My wedding is

in three days if you want to know." I hinted. "No I'm ok. But thanks for the reminder though." he said, thick with sarcasm. That was enough for me I couldn't hold back. "You know Charlie I can't believe

you are not going to your only daughters wedding. A daughter that you won't have for much longer." I say just as tears pour down my face. I felt Edwards hand on my back and he whispered, "Go get

your things, I will take care of things down here." he said. "Thank you and I love you Edward." I whisper. I run upstairs and grab a bag and start to stuff it. It wasn't long though before the nausea

came over me and I hit the floor.

EPOV:

Bella was having a hard time dealing with her father's stubbornness. I sent her up stairs to get her things ready. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I had to tell Charlie about Bella. She may

hate me for it but Charlie has a right to know. "Charlie I know you hate me but can you please listen to me for five minutes? It's about Bella. She is in serious trouble." I said. I watched as his eyes

grew wide with fear. "What? What's wrong? Why hasn't she said anything to me?" he stammered. "We were at the hospital last week because she kept having fainting spells and Carlisle wanted to

run some test to see what was wrong. It's worse when she is under stress. I have been worried out of my mind. She was in Carlisle's office and she started having severe abdominal pains that would

cause her to pass out. Carlisle ran more tests and she has a disease called Starsist Syndrome. It starts out with the fainting spells then, you get very weak, plus the severe stomach pains. It is

incurable and basically what it does is attack your whole body. Bella is in an early stage but the disease is very aggressive and Carlisle only expects her to live for three more months. We were all

devastated. I just wanted you to know this before you did anything you would regret later on." I explained. Charlie was now crying. "I feel so bad for treating her this way. I can't believe myself. I have

to app-," he was cut short by a loud crash. I jumped up and ran a little too fast upstairs to Bella's room. There she lay passed out on the floor. I scooped her up and laid her on the bed. She looked so

fragile and breakable. Charlie made it upstairs and saw her on the bed. "What happened to her?" he asked. "She just fainted. I should really get her home so Carlisle can check her over. Please come

by whenever you can. Bella needs you now more than ever. This whole thing scares her so much." I said. "I will and Edward thank you so much for telling me this." he said. I picked her up and carried

her down the stairs and out to my car. I got home and put her to bed. Carlisle came in to check her over and give her an I.V. I sat in the couch beside the bed and leaned back sighing. I closed my eyes

and began to pray. I prayed to God that she would be ok. I sat there watching her as she slept.

BPOV:

I woke up in Edward's bed alone or so I thought. I turned over and found Edward staring out the window. "Edward?" he flew to my side. "Bella, love how do you feel? I am so sorry I wasn't there with

you. I'm breaking so many of my promises. Can you ever forgive me?" he looked so scared and worried I just wanted to comfort him. "I feel fine and Edward you didn't know when I was going to black

out. You couldn't have prevented it." I said. The pain in my stomach was getting worse as well as my chest. It wouldn't be long before I had to change. I was gasping for air when a sharp pain shot

through my she and stomach. "Edward! It hurts so bad! Make it stop, make it stop, please! I can't take it." I screamed. It was hurting so bad. Edward yelled for Carlisle. He was holding my hand saying

he loved me over and over. Carlisle rushed in and quickly gave me a new dose of morphine. He and Edward were talking back and forth but the pain was just so bad and the morphine was sending me

to sleep.

EPOV:

Seeing Bella screaming out in all that pain was just too much. I held her hand for as long as I could. Once she fell asleep again I ran. I ran out into the forest and didn't stop. I couldn't handle seeing

her this way. I hated myself for leaving her. So I ended up turning around and coming back. When I got back my family was seated around the dinning room table talking. "Edward." Esme said as she

ran up and hugged me. I went upstairs to check on Bella. Her heartbeat was very slow. "Carlisle!", I yelled. He appeared and looked at her vital signs and checked her I.V. "Edward, I hate to tell you

this but it is time. You have to change her now. If you don't she will die in a matter of an hour or two. Her heart is very weak." he said. I was frozen. How can it be this soon? She was fine this morning

and now she will die and a matter of minutes. "Edward! Listen to me. You have to do it now before it is too late." I lean over her and I whisper "I am so sorry Bella. I love you so much." The venom

should be working now spreading through her veins. Her whole body stiffens but she never makes a sound. Rosalie came in and hugged me. I stated to sob. Rosalie stayed there until I was better.

"Edward she will come through. Bella is a fighter you have to believe that." she says as she walks out.

BOV: I felt the fire running through my veins and I stiffened. I was determined to not scream. I knew he couldn't handle my screams of pain again. So I stayed silent. The fire licked at my heart, my

fingers, everywhere. I just wanted to get it over with. Out of no where it started to drift away. It was receding from my fingers and my legs. Finally my chest no longer hurt and I opened my eyes.

Everything looked new it was all clear. I could even see the specks of dust flying through the air. Edward was standing by the window looking out. "Edward?" I whispered. He was by my side in a flash.

"Bella? Love? Are you ok? I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry for what I have done. When you started to scream the other day from being in so much pain I lost it. It was killing me to see you

that way and I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop it. So I ran. When I got back I ran to your room and your heart rate was so slow. Carlisle said you only had a few minutes to leave and

that I had to do it right then or loose you forever. Please forgive me Bella for running away. I love you so much." he said. I sat up and lifted my hand to his face. "Edward I don't blame you. I'm fine now

and you did what you had to do. Please never doubt my love for you." I said. He looked at me and he kissed me. He pulled away all too soon as usual and said, "Have you seen yourself? You are so

beautiful." He pulled me to a mirror in his closet and I stood there shocked at what I saw. My body was perfectly proportioned, my hair was longer and thicker, my lips were fuller, my face was

narrower, and my eyes were gold. "Why are my eyes gold?" I asked. "I have no idea we'll have to ask Carlisle about it." he said. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my family and friends. Charlie.

What would he think? "Edward, what did you tell Charlie?" I asked hesitantly. He sat there for a minute thinking. "Bella, I am so sorry. Carlisle and Esme went to tell him this morning and he lost it. It

tore him apart. He told them that he had to go upstairs for a moment. So Carlisle and Esme stayed in the living room. They said that about five minutes later they heard a gun shot. When they went

upstairs Charlie had shot himself and was lying on the floor. Bella, I am so sorry. I should have went with them but I couldn't leave you. Bella?" he said. My father is dead. He killed himself. Why? My

mind was racing and I was starting to hyperventilate, how, I have no idea vampires don't do that. I started to sob and then I felt Edward wrap me in his arms. "Why did he have to be so stupid?" I

cried. "Bella, he just saw it as a way out. The pain of loosing a child was too much for him. You know he was planning on apologizing to you. The day that we went to get your stuff and you passed out

upstairs I sat with him and told him you were getting sick and he felt so bad for treating you the way he did. He was planning on coming over when you woke up to talk with you. But you never woke

up. I'm so sorry you are having to go through this. I should have been there. I could have read his mind and stopped him. God, why wasn't I there?" he said. "Edward, it wouldn't have made a

difference if you were there or not. He would have found another way to do it. Please don't beat yourself up over this. You were with me and that is all that matters." I said just as my voice broke and

another round of crying began. A few hours later I was all cried out and I just sat stoic in Edward's arms. I hadn't said a word for hours and I could tell it was killing Edward. But I couldn't say anything.

What could I say? I just found out my father was dead because of me and there was nothing I could do. I had to get out of that house. I needed to run and get away. I got up and ran outside with

Edward following me close behind. He finally caught up with me. "Bella, where are you going? Please talk to me. What are you thinking?" he pleaded. "It's all my fault. He wouldn't be dead if it weren't

for me," I collapsed but before I could hit the ground Edward caught me, "I am the one who should be dead not him." I screamed. "Bella it is not your fault. You can't prevent sickness. It is just

something that happens and sometimes people die. Charlie was just a grieving parent who saw the pain of loosing a child to much to bear. It was never your fault. Never think that. I love you so much

and I could never let you die." he said. I felt so bad for putting Edward through all of this. He didn't deserve this. "Edward I am so sorry for putting you through this. You deserve better. Here I am just

loosing it completely. I don't know what I expected." I replied. "Bella, please don't apologize. I have everything that I ever want in my arms right here. Your going through a lot right now and you need

time to grieve. I am here for you no matter what you need." he said. He picked me up and carried me all the way back home. When we got inside everything was so quiet. "Where is everyone?" I said

weakly. "Carlisle and Esme went to Florida to tell your mother about you and your father and everyone else went on hunting trips and won't be back for a few days. They knew that you would need

some time." he said. I buried me face in his shirt and he carried me upstairs to his room where we laid for the rest of the night. In the morning my throat was on fire. I had pushed it away yesterday

but now I couldn't resist it any longer. "Edward I think I need to go hunting." I said. So for the rest of the day we hunted until I was completely full. When we got back to the house we just sat around

for the rest of the day. "Edward, I wonder how my mother took it? She has never handled these things well." I asked. "I have no idea." he said. Edward finally decided that I had been in the house too

long. So we got in his car and drove. When he finally pulled over we had been driving for six hours. "Where are we Edward?" I asked. "In Vancouver. Lets get out and explore the forest." he

suggested. We got out of the car and ran. We finally came to a clearing where we stopped and sat down in the grass. Edward pulled me onto his lap and played with my hair. "Bella talk to me. Are you

truly ok?" he asked. "I think so. I'm still pretty upset but its like I am mentally drained from today." I admitted. His face was a mask of worry and pain. "I love yo-" he stopped short. His head jerked up

and he was growling deep in his chest. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked truly scared. "Shhh, love. We have company that is all." I could tell that he wasn't as calm as he appeared. The tension was

rolling off of him in waves. A vampire emerged from the trees. He had black hair and striking crimson eyes. He stopped about ten feet from us and snarled. Edward had pulled me behind him and was

crouched in front of me. "How can we help you?" Edward growled. The man snapped his head in my direction and said, "Her, I want her." Fear soared through me. "No." Edward roared. The vampire

lunged for us and Edward crashed into him before he could reach me. They started to dance around each other. Edward made sure that I stayed behind him and the vampire never got and inch closer

to me. I gasped when I realized who it was. It was Eric. Edward turned around when he heard me. Eric saw this and lunged again. I didn't waste any time so I ran forward and held out my arms to

block Eric from attacking Edward. When Eric hit my hands he was immediately turned into ash. What had I done? I sank to the ground shocked. Edward squatted in front of me and held out his arms,

"Are you ok, Bella?" "I think so. I don't know what happened. I saw Eric lunging for you and I panicked. When he hit my hand he turned into ash. I think I did it with my mind. I thought about him

hurting you and its like my rage and anger flowed down into my hand and I could do what ever I wanted with it." I said astonished. "Bella, Love I think you just found your power. I wonder what else

you can do with it." he said. "I have no idea. If I control it through my mind then there is no telling what my limits are." I said. We got up and raced back to the house where we went to Carlisle's study

and did some research. So far we had found nothing about a vampire ever existing with this type of power. Edward wanted to know more about what I could do with it so he handed me a book and

said to think about something while touching the book. I closed my eyes and touched the book and thought about pretty spring flowers floating through the air. When I opened them Edward's eyes

had grown wide and floating around the room were dozens of spring flowers. "What did I just do?" I asked. Edward was speechless. "I- uh-I I'm not sure." he said. He handed me another book and

told me to try something else. This time I turned it into flames of fire. When I opened my eyes I screamed and Edward pulled me away from the flames and swatted them out before they could burn

anything. "Bella did you think of that?" he asked. "Yes, but I didn't think it would turn out quite that way." I said. "No its fine. I think all you have to do is think of what you want to happen and just

touch something for it to work. Carlisle will be home soon and he will want to test you further." he said. We didn't really have much to do for the rest of the day so we just sat and watched movies."

Carlisle and Esme walked through the door and greeted us with open arms. "Bella Edward we have missed you guys so much." Esme said. "How did my mom take it? I have been so worried about

her." I asked. Esme and Carlisle exchanged worried glances but answered, "She didn't take it too lightly, Bella. But when we left Phil was with her and she seemed to have calmed down a little while.

She and Phil are coming up in a few days to clean out Charlie's house. We told her we would take care of making sure the house got sold if she wanted it sold. She said she did and she wants Edward

to keep the money from the house. Bella, she wants Edward to go through your things. She said she couldn't do it and she was sure that there were things that Edward may want to keep." she said.

"That's fine, I wouldn't want it any different. Edward, I don't want anything from that house but a picture of Charlie and me when I moved in last year. Everything else Renee can keep or throw out." I

said. I turned around and walked upstairs to our room. I sat on the bed and stared out the window for a while. Edward came in and we just sat there in silence.

One week later:

Carlisle had been very excited to learn about my new power. We had figured out that I could do anything I wanted to by thinking it and touching what I want to change. He guessed that the reason

for my eyes already being gold was due to my power. The rest of the family had returned two days after Carlisle and Esme. Today Renee was coming over to clean out Charlie's house and Edward was

supposed to meet her over there to help. He was skeptical about leaving me alone but I had told him I would be fine to just go. I wanted the picture anyway. So he kissed my forehead and left to go

meet Renee. He was gone for a long time but Alice reassured me he would be back soon and that Renee needed him there. Edward finally got home four hours later. He looked so sad and he looked

tired. I have never seen a vampire look tired but he did. "Are you ok? Edward you look so upset how bad was it?" I asked. "I'm fine, love. It was just so painful to watch your mother. It was like I was

actually going through this. Her thoughts were only of you. I almost lost it because she pictured you lying dead in a coffin but I held it together. It was unbearable having to talk about you as if you

actually were dead. It brought back so many painful memories. The hardest part was having to go through your room. She was hesitant at first but went in anyway. She insisted that I keep some

pictures of me and you and things that I had given you. She packed everything else up and I helped her load everything she wanted in a moving truck. She sent Charlie's things to his sister in Kansas.

But I did manage to get your photo." he handed me the picture of me and Charlie. That seemed like ages ago now. I just sat and stared at the picture. "What about the funeral and how long is Renee

in town?" I asked. "She said that she wanted to do all of that and once the funeral was over she leaving to go back to Florida. She said she couldn't be here long it was too hard to stay for long." he

said. "I don't want you to go to the funeral." I whispered. "I wasn't planning on going. Carlisle said that was fine he would just tell everyone it was too hard for me to be here. I couldn't handle that."

he said. "Lets go downstairs I need to talk to Alice." I said. I heard Alice scream before I was even off the stairs. "Bella Bella Bella! Thank you so much! I know exactly how you want it and I won't go

too far out." She squealed. Edward looked at me with a look that you would give a crazy person. Edward pulled me outside and we got in his car. Where we were going I have no idea. "That was so

nice of you to do for Alice." he said. "Well, I love Alice and I wouldn't have anyone else do it. She is my sister." "Isabella Swan do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked. "I don't know you

could show me." I said. He slammed on the breaks and pulled my face to his and kissed me with a passion that could kill. "Ok now I know" I laughed. He grinned my favorite crooked smile which I had

not seen in so long now. "I love you Edward Cullen"

Three months later:

Edward and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon three weeks ago and we couldn't be happier. We had our own house a few miles from Esme and Carlisle's. It was Cullen standard as usual.

Since Alice did the wedding I had asked Rosalie and Esme to do our house. Esme had custom built it from the ground up. The design of the house though couldn't be more like us. It was themed

around the early 1900's just like our wedding. Why we needed our own house that big I don't know. We weren't having kids but that's Esme for you. I love my new mother. I felt bad for Esme and

Carlisle because we were all out of the house now. Emmett and Rose were in there own home and so were Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and I had become great friends and we were closer than ever. She

and I decided to go and get Alice and Jasper an Anniversary gift together. While we were riding on our way to Seattle Rose was telling me about Emmett's prank he was going to pull on them. I was

trying to muster up a way to tell Rose that I thought I could finally help her have kids. I hadn't tried it out on anything but it was worth it. "Rosalie? I need to talk to you about something. I have been

thinking about this a lot and I know it is something that you have always wanted. I think that I can use my power to help you be able to have children. I haven't tried it yet but its worth it. I mean that

is if you wanted to try it. I'm not ready for that yet and I don't think Edward is either we have been through so much in the past year and I think we should just wait a while. Would you like to try it?" I

asked. She was thinking really hard about this. She pulled out her phone and called someone. I heard Emmett on the other end. "Emmett can you meet us in Seattle we need to talk now?" she asked.

She hung up the phone and turned to me. "Bella I want to try this. I have wanted kids all my life and you just might be able to make that happen. This is like a dream come true for me. I know Emmett

will say yes but I just want to make sure he is ok with this." she said excitedly. "I would love to do this for you. I want kids but just not right now. I'm so scared that this will hurt Edward. I have no

idea if he would want them right now or not. Of course he is going to always do what I want but I want him to be happy." I said. I stared at my feet for a while. "Bella, I think that Edward feels the

same way you do. You're right, I mean you two have been through so much this year and you guys need a break from it all. Maybe next year or in a couple of months you guys will change your mind.

But don't rush into it." she said. "Thank you Rose" I said just as Emmett's big Jeep pulled up behind us. Emmett jumped out and ran to Rosalie. "Hey Babe what's wrong?" he asked. "Bella has an idea

for us. She thinks that she can use her power to make me able to have children. She isn't sure it will work but she said that everything else she has tried to do has always worked. Emmett, I want this

so bad. Just the thought of having kids. Can you imagine?" she said. "Rose if you want this and its what makes you happy I'm all for it. I want kids to." he said smiling as usual. "Oh Emmett and Rose

please don't tell Edward about this I will block your thoughts but please don't tell him yet he has no idea about this. I want to be the one to tell him." I said. "We got your back little sis." Emmett said.

You gotta love Emmett. "So Bella are you and Edward going to go for it too?" he asked. I glanced at Rosalie. "Um not right now. I've thought about it a lot and I just don't think I'm ready for that right

now. Edward and I have been through so much these last couple of months so I really think we should just wait. Maybe in a couple of months. We finished our shopping trip with Emmett and went

home. We all decided that Alice would love a pair of Italian stilettos we found and Jasper would like a new guitar since Emmett accidentally broke his old one and he has never had the time to get a

new one. When we got home we had our big celebration and watched Alice's face light up when she opened the shoes. It was time to go home and I really had to talk to Edward. He was already

suspicious because of Jasper. He had felt the tension building up in me and told Edward I was hiding something that was causing me to be scared and nervous. So Edward pulled me outside and

started my interrogation. "Bella, I know you are hiding something from me. Jasper sees the fear and stress rolling off of you and I can't even read Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts. What is going on that

you don't want me to know about?" he asked. "Edward, its not that I want to keep this from you it's just that I wasn't ready to tell you because I wasn't sure that I wanted it at the time. I had been

thinking so much lately about Rose and Emmett and I know how much they want children and I think that with my power I can give them there dream. I told Rose I wasn't even sure that it would work

but she said she doesn't care she will do anything to have this. I have never seen her so happy in my life." I said. "Well what does that have to do with you not telling me any of this?" he asked.

"Edward, I didn't know if I was ready for kids yet. We have been through so much in the past few months and I am not ready for that at all. Is there anyway you can forgive me for not telling you?

Please, I am so sorry for keeping this from you I was just so scared of hurting your feelings by not wanting this right now." I said. "Bella, I'm not angry at all. I'm not ready for children either. We just

got married. I mean sure I would love kids but later not now we have all the time in the world to start a family," he walked over and wrapped me in his arms, "This is what you got yourself all upset

about? I love you Bella." he said. "It all seems so ridiculous now." I laughed. He laughed and smiled my favorite crooked smile and we walked back inside. We were all sitting around the house in our

own conversations when we heard Alice let out an ear splitting scream. We all ran to her side and Jasper was holding her because she had collapsed. "Edward what is wrong? What did she see?" I

begged. He looked taken back. "It's the Denali coven. They are going to attack us in one month. Irina was killed yesterday by a wolf and they hold us responsible somehow." he said shocked. Everyone

let out a gasp. Carlisle immediately pulled out his phone and dialed their number but no one answered. After we talked it over we knew that there was nothing we could do except wait it out. We

knew when and where they would attack we just had to prepare ourselves. Edward and I needed to be alone for a while. We got in his car and drove. We drove until we couldn't take the silence

anymore. He pulled over and stared out at the road ahead. I was so tired of holding in all of my feelings and not being able to cry. Crying seemed to somehow make things better. So I closed my eyes

and held my hand out to my chest. I opened my eyes to find Edward now staring at me. The tears started to flow down cheeks and Edward pulled me into his chest where it only got worse. " wh-why

does it always s-s-seem like the world is coming at us from all sides?" I choked out. "Bella, Bella, I will protect you from them. We will be there together. We out number them and over power them.

Carlisle believes that we can solve this with out fighting." he said. "I know it's just the thought of something ever happening to you that scares me to death. Everything seems to be attacking us." I

said. We just sat there for a while longer before Edward started the car and we drove home. Everyone had dispersed themselves amongst the house and we walked up to our room. We crawled into

bed and laid there content with just holding each other. I hear Emmett whisper to someone, "How can they just sit there and do nothing?" Anger flooded through me and I shot up and flew downstairs

to him. He had a shocked look on his face. Before I could get to him though Edward caught me by my waist and held me close to him. Emmett chuckled at this, "Ooo scary Bella." I felt Edward get very

tense and he pulled me behind him. "Emmett you should seriously mind your own business right now and stop testing Bella. Are you trying to send her or for that matter me over the edge?" he

snapped. Emmett got the point and frowned. "I'm sorry, guys. I wasn't being very considerate." he apologized. I just buried my face in Edward's chest and started to cry. Edward picked me up and

walked me back upstairs. "I need to learn how to fight, Edward. I can't just stand back and watch my family go to war. I have to play my part in this too." I said a while later. He looked down at me

horrified. "Bella, there is no need for you to fight at all. I don't think we will have to but if it comes to it I will protect you. Just the thought of you going up against one of them I - I - I can't describe to

you how it feels." he said. "Edward, I have to learn how to defend my self. What if you all get caught up protecting yourselves and I get attacked? I wouldn't stand a chance against someone like

Tanya or Kate." I argued. "Well when you put it that way I guess you do need to know the basic skills but I am not going to teach them to you. You have to get Jasper or Emmett to show you. I

promise you though I will protect you if it come to it. I always will. You know that." he said. "I know I just thought it would be good for me to learn." I sighed. I turned over and faced my angel of a

husband. "I love you, Edward." I said. He smiled my crooked smile and kissed me. He kept kissing me, on my face and down my neck. He stopped and stared down into my eyes before continuing.

Two weeks later:

Alice had seen them move the date of the attack a week and a half earlier. This caused everyone to get very nervous and scared. I had never seen the Cullen's truly scared of a fight before. Everyone

saw them as family though and they knew it would be painful having to kill them. The plan was that today we would hunt and find the field. Tomorrow was the fight. We had to be ready by then.

Edward and I decided to go off on our own hunting since it would be our last time to truly be alone before the dreaded fight that we had no idea who would make it unscathed. I was done hunting and

just sat down in what looked like and ocean of wild flowers. Edward saw me and walked over. "Love, are you ok?" he asked. I looked up at him and he sat down then pulled me onto his lap. After

sitting and watching the sun set we got up and ran back to the field. Everyone seemed to be in their own world for now. The silence was almost too much to bear. It wasn't long before the sun began

to rise and I felt the atmosphere change. Everyone was now tensed and ready to fight. All we could do was wait. "Alice when will the arrive?" Carlisle asked. "In five minutes." she muttered. We all

crouched down ready to fight. Edward had made sure that we were as far back as possible and that I was behind him. If I hadn't been so scared it would have annoyed me. Edward gave my hand a

squeeze and I knew they were approaching. They walked swiftly out of the trees with blank faces. They stopped about 100 feet away. Carlisle was the first to speak, " Tanya, I am so sorry to hear

about Irina. I want to let you know that we had no idea any of the wolves were planning this. We don't have contact with them anymore since Bella has joined us." he said. Kate jerked her head up

and sneered. Tanya spoke next, "Carlisle I don't want to have to hurt you or your family although it would please me greatly to get rid of your newest addition. Bella is it? If she would have never come

around here we could have gotten our revenge a long time ago." My knees instantly felt weak and I heard Edward growling in front of me. "You will never touch her. I can't believe you after all we

have done to help you." he snarled. "Eddie, Eddie, I can do what ever I please. You should know that. If you can't give us permission to pass then we have no choice but to attack. Carlisle?" she

asked. "I can't let you go, Tanya. You would be outnumbered anyway and you would surly loose. I'm saving you by saying no." Carlisle said. "Well you leave me no choice." she said. I saw her nod her

head and Kate lunged for Jasper, Carmen lunged for Rosalie, Eleazer lunged for Carlisle, and Tanya lunged for me. I noticed three other vampires lunging for the rest of my family. Edward stepped in

front of me to block Tanya and they began the dance. I felt like I was frozen. Another vampire took over Edward and Tanya turned to me. "Well, Bella it seems I get you all by myself and Eddie here

gets to watch." she laughed. She sank back and we began to circle each other. She had a vicious smile and her eyes were wild with bloodlust. I stopped and she sprang at me but I only had to move

slightly to the left for her to miss me and go sailing into a tree. She got up and came back this time I was ready to lung and finish this. All I had to do was get on her back, graze her neck and it would

be over. I heard a scream and she jerked her head. This was my chance to get her. I sprang forward and landed on her back. I thought I had her until she caught my hand and drug me down to the

ground. She twisted my arm and I screamed out in pain. She was holding my right arm so I was defenseless. I fell to my knees when the pain became unbearable. She reached down and I felt her

teeth tearing into my arm. My vision was getting hazy and I could feel the darkness slowly taking me over. She was suddenly gone and I felt someone pick me up. "Edward?" I whispered. "I'm here

Bella. You did so good back there." he said. That was all I heard before I let go of it all. I faintly heard someone calling my name but I couldn't answer. The pain was too much. I could feel my body after

a while begin to heal itself but even trying to go back to reality the extent of my injuries hit me like a ton of bricks. It my body convulsed from all the pain. I hoped and prayed Edward didn't have to

watch this. I slipped back into my painless slumber to escape. I heard voices all around me this time. They were all panicked and scared. "Why hasn't she woken up? Carlisle please tell me she isn't -"

he was cut off by Carlisle. "Edward don't you dare think of that. She is not dead. Bella will wake up when her body is ready?" he said. Thank God Carlisle was there. Everything went quiet again until I

heard Edward talking again. "Bella, love, if you can hear me please come back to me. I can't live without you. You can't die on me. Please for me come back. I need you. You may not see it but I need

you more than anything. It's all my fault this has all happened to you." he said. No matter how much it hurt I had to wake up and let Edward know that I was ok. I braced myself and I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Edward. He was sitting right beside my bed with his head in his hands. I started to cry seeing him in so much pain. "Edward" I whispered. He gasped and jumped up to my

side, "Bella, I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, it hurts but I'm fine. I don't remember much from before. What happened?" I asked. He looked down at me hesitantly. "Well, you

and Tanya began circling each other. She was distracted by Kate's scream when Jasper attacked her. You lunged for her and you were doing so good until she got her hands on you. She pulled you

down and bit into your arm. I saw what she was thinking and I ran over but another vampire collided with me just before I reached you. I was so sure you were dead." he said. I looked down at my

arm and the only thing left was a faintly present scare stretching from my shoulder to my elbow. I groaned and Edward fluttered around me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I have another scar." I said.

"It's not permanent. Carlisle said almost all of it will go away. Scars are caused by the venom and after a few days the venom will diminish and the scar will mostly go away." he reassured me. I sat up

and tried to stand up only to find that my knees were too weak and Edward caught me just before I hit the floor. "Love, I don't think your strong enough yet. Rest for a while longer and then you

should be well again." He carried me back over to the bed where I stayed for the rest of the night. Around 5:30 in the morning I decided to try and get up again. This time I was much stronger so I

didn't need help. My vision was a little fuzzy and I felt dizzy but I managed to get up and walk downstairs. My family was gathered around the living room watching TV. Esme was the first person at my

side hugging me tightly. "Bella, I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I feel much better, thanks. My vision is still a little fuzzy and I feel dizzy but its just the venom." I said.

Edward walked me to the sofa where we sat down and joined our family. Emmett and Jasper were watching some boring ninja movie and Alice and Rosalie were planning a shopping trip so I began to

think. I couldn't get the thought of having children out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried it was like there was a voice in my head repeating it over and over. I made up my mind that I was going to

tell Edward tonight. Jasper could feel my anxiety and eyed me suspiciously. I just shook my head and went back to my thoughts. I got up and pulled Edward by the hand outside and took off into the

woods. I could hear him following me closely. When I got to our meadow I stopped and sat in the grass. So many memories lied here. Edward sat beside me looking puzzled. "Bella, why are we here?"

he asked. "I wanted to talk to you without everyone else hearing. It is sort of personal to me and I didn't want any distractions," his face looked worried now, "I can't get the thought of having

children out of my head. I thought I wasn't ready but that was a long time ago. I know you might not feel the same way but I just wanted to tell you. I understand if you don't I can wait for a while." I

said. I stared down at my hands until I felt him pull my chin up so I would face him. He stared into my eyes and smiled. "Bella, I would love to start our family. What made you change your mind?" he

asked. "I don't really know I guess I've know it for a few days but I was just avoiding it because I didn't think it was the right time." I said. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. We let it go on

for a while longer before deciding to go back home so we could tell the others before Alice spoiled the surprise and told everyone else. When we got home I saw Alice bouncing in her seat. I shot her a

look warning her to even think about blabbing about it. We sat down and I looked at Edward nervously. He nodded and turned to our family who were now staring at us. "Bella and I have decided

that we want to start our own family. Right before the fight she discovered that she could use her power to help Rosalie and Emmett start their family but at the time we decided we weren't ready

then. We have thought about it further and now know that we want to have children." Everyone started to congratulate us and Alice was already working on ideas for nurseries. Emmett stood up and

cleared his throat, "Rose and I have our own announcement as well. Rose is pregnant with our first child." We all hugged each other and I saw Esme looking as if she were going to cry. "Esme, are you

ok?" I asked. "Yes, sweetheart it's just so wonderful to know that I'm going ot be a grandmother." she said. "Esme, Alice, I haven't asked you about this yet but do either of you want this

opportunity?" I asked them both. Esme looked at Carlisle and they turned to me, "We thank you for the offer Bella but we are perfectly happy with the children we already have." she said. I nodded my

head and turned to Alice and Jasper. "Alice? Jasper?" I asked. Alice looked at me and smiled, "Bella, I think Jasper and I are happy being together. We may want it some day but I didn't ever want

children and I don't remember ever planning for them in my human life. But thank you anyway." she said. We all were elated with our recent plans and Rosalie and I both knew that we would probably

regret allowing Alice to design our nursuries.

One month later:

Edward and I were out on a hunting trip just near the house. It has taken a lot more to fill me up lately which is very strange. I was just getting done with my deer when I turned around to find

Edward. I was fixing to run over to him when my stomach started to flutter. I clutched my stomach and almost passed out because of the wave of nausea that came with it. Edward saw this and ran

over to me, "Bella! What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. For a moment I couldn't speak ten million things flew through my mind what reason I have no idea. He shook my shoulders trying to

snap me out of my trance. "I-I-I have no idea." I stuttered. That was all he needed to know something was wrong. He swooped me up in his arms and ran me back to Carlisle. The door flew open and

I heard someone gasp but I was too confused to hear who. Edward carried me upstairs to our room and laid me on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling. "Carlisle! Someone get Carlisle!" he yelled. He

just stood over me watching me. I wanted to tell him that I was fine but honestly I hadn't convinced myself that either. Carlisle flew through the door and he and Edward began talking but I didn't pay

attention to anything that was said. Carlisle stood over me and stared down into my eyes, "Bella, honey can you tell me what happened?" he asked. "I-I was turning around to go and find Edward

when I felt something fluttering in my stomach and a terrible wave of nausea swept over me. It was all I could do to not pass out." I answered. I heard Edward whisper next, "Are you sure? I thought

she looked a little strange but I disregarded it." He sounded shocked which really scared me. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked. He came over and squatted beside me, "Love, Carlisle thinks that you

are pregnant." he said. He sounded so happy. "I want to do an ultrasound just to be sure but I am pretty positive your pregnant." Carlisle said. I looked up at Edward and my eyes filled with tears.

Edward took this as the wrong kind of tears, "Bella what's wrong?" he said. "I'm just so happy" I mumbled. He smiled my crooked smile and began to laugh. Carlisle performed the ultrasound and he

was right. In the center of the screen was a little creature steadily moving. "Judging by the size of the fetus you should be a month and a half along. I have been studying Rosalie it appears that the

baby is growing at a shocking rate. When humans are pregnant for about nine months You and rose should have your babies in about three months." he said. Edward and I just stared at the screen

amazed that we would soon be parents. He held my hand and kissed my forehead. When Carlisle was finished I got up and went to the mirror. I pulled up my shirt just enough to see my stomach.

Barely showing was a tiny bump protruding away from my stomach. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me smiling. We went downstairs to tell the rest of the family all though

I'm sure they already heard. Sure enough they all gathered around us and hugged us. Rose looked like she was going to cry. I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I am so happy for you, Rose" She

smiled and we turned to talk to our family. Edward and I sat on the couch and Alice immediately came bounding over with suspicion spread across her face. Edward stared at her confused, "Alice what

are you trying to hide? You're repeating the Greek alphabet." "I can't tell you. I know what Rose and Bella are having. I will tell you if you want." I heard Edward gasp and I knew she had slipped and

Edward saw what she was thinking. He smiled down at me. "Bella do you want to know?" he asked. "Yes, I only have three months to prepare." I said with a smile. "We are having a boy!" he said.

Alice looked over at Rose and Emmett, "What about you two?" "Please tell me." Rose practically screamed. We all laughed and waited for Alice. "Rose you and Emmett are having a girl." Alice said.

Esme and Alice immediately immersed themselves in the plans of adding on two new nurseries. One was to be decorated for a baby boy and one for a baby girl. I watched as the days turned into

weeks and I was just one moth before my predicted due date. Edward was constantly fussing over me and trying his best to keep my activities to a limit. It was very frustrating even though Carlisle

said I needed the rest because of the baby's rapid growth. The nursery was finished two days ago and Alice had forced Rose and I to go shopping for baby clothes and other things. The one thing Alice

did let me do was pick the color patterns. The nursery was different shades of blue with black furniture. I was standing in the nursery sorting clothes when I heard a scream from across the hall. I had

barely made it into Rose and Emmett's room when Carlisle flew past me. Edward came up behind me and pulled me back into our room. He sat me on the bed and held me while I began to cry. I was

doing a lot of that lately for some reason. Carlisle said it was just part of being pregnant. "Bella, are you ok?" he asked. Seeing Rose in all that pain and seeing just how scared she was, was

frightening to me. "I'm just really scared. Seeing Rose like that and then thinking that it will soon be me scares me." I said. "Bella, you will do just fine I promise. I will be there with you the while time."

he said. He had chased away my fears for the time being. About three hours later I heard a faint noise. It sounded like something sniffling. Emmett came in my room with a huge smile, "Bella, Rose

wants to see you." "Ok" I said. I walked into their room and Rose was holding her daughter all wrapped up in a blanket. She smiled, "Bella, come here I want you to meet your niece, we named her

Sophie Claire." she said. "Aw! How are you feeling?" I asked. She looked exhausted if that were possible. "I'm fine, it all happened so fast. What happened to you? I wanted you in here with me?" she

asked. She looked a little disappointed but I couldn't bear to be in there. "Edward had to pull me out. I was going to try to be there for you but I lost it." I said. "I know what you mean. I don't think I

could have done it either." she said. I felt really bad for wigging out on Rosalie like that. "I think I should let you and Sophie get some rest. Please let us know if you need anything." I said. I walked out

the door and as soon as it was shut I sank to the floor. I just sat there for a while and stared at the rivets in the wood floor. I was not prepared for this at all. I had no idea how to be a mother or

take care of a baby. Its not like you get a guide or something. Jasper must have felt my mood and sent Edward because he was kneeling down before I knew it and was picking me up and walking me

into our room. He laid me on our bed and held me to his chest. "Bella, how are you feeling? I know this all must be so hard for you." he said. His golden eyes were boring into mine and I felt an odd

sense of safety and calmness flood my mind. I knew it was Jasper but I was too relieved to be mad or annoyed. "I don't know what I'm feeling. Edward, I don't know how to be a mother or take care of

a baby. I was an only child and lets just face it my mother wasn't exactly Mrs. Jones." I tried to laugh. He saw through my façade though. "Bella, you don't have to worry about any of that neither does

Rosalie or Emmett but they are working through it together. Esme is the only one of us who has ever had a child maybe you should talk to her." he said. Edward was just as clueless as I was but he

did a better job at hiding his feelings than I did. "I think I will is she still here?" I asked. "Yes, Love, she is in the livening room I will tell her to come up." He said. He smiled his crooked smile and then

disappeared from the room. A few seconds later Esme came in and sat on the bed with her adoring motherly smile. "Bella, Edward said that you needed to talk to me." she said. "Esme, I am so

confused. I have no idea how to be a mother or take care of a baby. Edward is just as lost as I am. I don't want to fail at this." I said. I felt like I was loosing it and would soon he in hysterics. Esme

rubbed my shoulder smiling. "Bella, dear, I felt the same way you do now when I had my first child. I felt like that when I first joined Carlisle and Edward was to be my son. The only way I know to

explain this to you is like this, you will be so clueless but when you see that precious baby's face for the first time and you feel like your whole world has just settled into place you will know exactly

how to be a mother. Sure there are some things that you will need help with and that is where your husband and your family comes in. We are all going to help you and Edward and Rose and Emmett.

I want you to know that I love you dearly Bella. I am so proud of you and Edward." she said. She kissed my forehead and walked back down stairs. Edward came back in a matter of seconds. We

decided to go hunting since I needed all the strength I could get. When we were finished we decided to sit and watch the sunrise. It was so nice to just sit together alone for once. We were all

surrounded by people or in the hearing range of people. I had my shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts and he laughed nodding his head. "I love this too" he whispered in my ear. I sat

thinking when I remembered that we hadn't talked about a name for the baby. I already new what I liked; Mason. It was Edward's real last name and I wanted Charlie to be his middle name in

memory of my father. "Edward, what are some names that you like?" I asked. He looked puzzled. "I know you already have something in mind, what have you thought of?" he asked. "Well, I really

wanted to use Mason, because of you and I also thought of Charlie because of my father. There has to be a few names you like." I said. "I haven't really given it much thought to tell you the truth. I

like this though, Mason Charlie Cullen. What do you think? We could call him Mason." he said. I loved my husband so much. Sometimes I think he can read my mind without my help and he just fakes it.

He laughed and kissed me. Oops I had forgotten I still had my shield down. "That is perfect." I said. It was about 9:00 in the morning before we decided to go home. Carlisle wanted to check me out

and make sure the baby was ok and still growing like he was supposed to. We were getting up to leave when my first contraction hit me full force. I screamed out and fell to my knees. Edward was at

my side in a flash with worry and pain on his face. My shield was still down so he knew exactly what I was going through which I hated. I always try to hide as much pain as I can from him but I think

he sees through it. "Bella, hold on I'm taking you to Carlisle." he said urgently and he swooped me up and ran home. Alice had seen what was going to happen so when we got there Carlisle had

already prepared a bed and supplies in his office. My mind was racing worrying about my baby. It was way too early for me to be going into labor. There was no way he could survive on his own right

now. His lungs weren't completely developed yet. He was too tiny. I started to sob just thinking about the possibility that I could loose my unborn child. I hadn't even met him but I loved him more than

my own life already and I was not going to loose him now. Edward was still hearing everything that went through my head and it was killing him to not be able to console me and just fix it all. "Bella, I

love you so much. Please try to hold on for me. I can't loose you now." tears were welling up and started to spill over seeing Edward like this. "I love you too. Edward I am so scared what if we loose

him? I can't stand it Edward, I can't." I whimpered. I was faintly aware of Carlisle hooking me up to several machines because of the pain from my contractions. I decided to pull my shield up for

Edward's sake. He shouldn't have to go through this. When he realized what I had done he stared down at me his face full of so much worry and pain because he knew I had pulled in my shield

because I was protecting him. A while later our son was born. Mason Charlie Cullen. He weighed 3lbs 2oz because he was born so early. I watched my son sleep in horror from all the machines and

medical equipment. He had a breathing tube, a feeding tube, and a heart monitor. Carlisle said that his lungs were under developed and he had a weak heart so he would be like this for quite a while.

I cried over and over for my son. He didn't deserve this at all. He was just an infant and already he faced death. I was terrified by the thought that at any moment my son could die. It had been two

days since he was born and I was better and was as strong as ever. None of that mattered at the moment. Edward and I had spent the entire 48 hours watching over our son. He had a rough first

few days. His heart had slowed to fifty beats a minute earlier and he had stopped breathing just ten minutes ago. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so full of anger and rage because of this. I ran

outside and collapsed in the grass and cried. I would have died if it meant that my son would be ok and somehow miraculously pull though. Carlisle told us from day one that the odds of Mason

surviving were very low and we should expect the worst. Carlisle's entire office was set up as a NICU for Mason. He even hired a full time team to assist him. Edward had helped me pull it together for

our son. I could not loose it on him. He needed us just as much as we needed him. Jasper had to leave because all our emotions were killing him. Emmett and Rose had taken Sophie to their home so

she would not bring anything to Mason. Esme had made sure that the whole house was as sterile as a hospital. I was sitting in a chair beside Mason's incubator watching him sleep. He didn't seem to

be improving. Carlisle and Edward were talking outside in whispers so low even I couldn't hear what was being said. I knew they were keeping something from me when Edward came back in with

pain and anger all in his eyes. He couldn't hide his emotions that well. "What? What were you and Carlisle talking about?" I asked. "Bella, - I don't need to burden you with anymore. Sooner or later

your going to crash." he said. Oh no this must be bad. "Edward, so help me if this is about our son you had better tell me." I said through clenched teeth. I hated being this toward Edward but it

wasn't directed at him and he knew it. "I know I know. Carlisle thinks that Mason may not have that much longer." he said. That was it for me. My mind had taken its last load and I was sinking. I ran

outside and screamed as loud as I could. All I could say was "why". I sank into the soft grass holding my head still screaming. I finally stopped and my vision was hazy. I knew I had to snap out of it

and pull it together but that seemed so impossible. I felt Edward beside me holding onto me. In a matter of an hour our life had been turned upside down and at any moment it felt as if it would all

shatter. I had finally calmed down enough because I needed to be with my son. Edward said that he was starting to wake up and Carlisle said that was a sure sign that he was improving. I ran up to

his room faster than I knew possible. When I entered the room he was wiggling around and kicking his feet. He barely had his eyes open because of the bright light. Edward and I smiled at each other

and slid our hands through the opening and held onto our son's hands. Carlisle said it would be another week before we could hold him. He was so tiny and fragile. His little fingers could just barely

wrap around my finger where he held on with a tight grip. We stayed with him for as long as we could before he eventually fell asleep again. I let go of my son's hand and walked to the window and

watched a robin feeding its young and I felt a sharp pang of sorrow for my son. I had tried very hard to leave my shield down but I knew Edward was going through enough without feeling mine too.

"Bella, don't even think like that. I am fine. Come here." he said sitting in the chair and opening his arms for me to sit in his lap. _I love you so much Edward. I am so sorry about how I have been acting the_

_past few days. I just lost it and I know I was being stupid and self centered. I am supposed to be strong not a mess. _He stopped me with a fierce kiss making me forget everything. "Bella Cullen, don't you

dare think that way! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know we have been through a lot but none of that matters. I vowed to you a long time ago when we met that I would

never leave you no matter what. You can't be strong all the time. I love you so much and nothing or no one could ever possibly change that." he said sternly. I just nodded my head since I couldn't

speak through the tears. He just held me while I let it all out. After a while the tears ran out and I could no longer cry but that didn't mean I felt any better. Mason hadn't woken up for a while but that

was ok Carlisle said it was a good sign that his body was getting stronger. My eyes were turning a deep dark gold but I just fought it refusing to leave my son. If I left that was precious moments I

could lose if he were not to make it. Edward was trying his best to make me leave but no one would mess with me right now and he knew better than to try anymore. Esme came in and sat with us for

a while. "Bella, I am telling you this as your mother, you have got to leave if just for an hour to hunt. I mean it, I will stay with Mason for a while. You and Edward leave and take a break." she ordered.

I couldn't refuse her and I needed to hunt my throat felt like flames were burning everywhere. I got up, took Edward's hand, and ran into the woods. _I don't want to go too far, Edward. _He nodded and

we ran for a little longer before we stopped and hunted. When we returned Carlisle and his team was in the room checking up on Mason. His vital signs looked good and he seemed to be getting

healthier. Edward just stood behind me with is arms encircling my waist watching as they poked and prodded our son. When they started injecting him with needles I had to turn away and I cringed in

Edward's chest as I heard our son's cry. Soon it stopped and I was able to go and console my son. I held on to his tiny hand and rubbed his back. "I love you my sweet baby." I said. I saw Edward

smile and I couldn't help but smile back. This was the happiest I had been since my son had been in danger of death. "I couldn't agree with you more my love." Edward said. "Has Carlisle said anything

else?" I asked. "He thinks that Mason should be able to come off of both the feeding tube and the respirator. He also said that a lot can happen in a week and we shouldn't get our hopes up too

much." he said. "Oh well that's good. How is the family doing? I have kind of been in my own world." I said. "They are all fine. They are so worried about us though. Rose wants to come and be with

you but Carlisle said that it was best if she didn't because their baby might carry something over to Mason. Alice and Jasper are visiting Charlotte and Peter. I have had Alice watching out for Mason

and she says that she sees him being able to come off of everything in about a month. Carlisle is coming in to weigh him and you are going to have a surprise." he said. Carlisle came in and had a huge

grin spread across his face. "Good afternoon Bella, Edward. Bella we are going to weigh and measure Mason and you get to hold him." he said. I know my face lit up with joy because I whipped

around and just wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I was finally going to hold my baby for the first time since he was born. Edward was smiling too looking happy just to see me happy.

One week later:

Edward and I were still staying with him every minute of every day. He was doing so well and soon he would be able to breathe and survive on his own. Today is Saturday and Carlisle is coming in a

little while for yet another check up. I was doing better and so far I hadn't had another break down this week. I couldn't ever let Edward see me like that again. "Carlisle will be here in a few seconds,

love" he said. I nodded my head and went over to the window to watch the rain. I heard the door open and Edward walk over to stand behind me while wrapping his hand in mine. I turned around

and watched Carlisle as he worked over Mason. "Hello little man." Carlisle said. I could here Mason kicking around and grunting. I smiled seeing him with Carlisle. "Well Well, you are now officially able

to come off of all the tubes and be with your mommy and daddy. You weigh 5lbs 3oz." he said turning to me and Edward, "It appears he has inherited a healing gene from you two and he heals faster

than humans. He's all yours now. "Really? Oh my God!" I practically screamed. I heard Edward chuckle. "Yes, Bella, he is perfectly fine. Although since he was on a respirator you need to keep an eye

on him for signs of pneumonia." he said with a smile. I cradled my son to my chest and he looked up at me with his big green eyes, that he got from Edward, and smiled. "I could stay like this forever

with you two." he said. "I know so could I. It's like everything in my life right now is in place and couldn't be more perfect." I said. He pulled my chin up so I would face him and kissed me. "When is Alice

and Jasper coming home?" I asked. "They should be here any minute." he said. We went to our room and laid Mason in his crib while we laid in our bed and just held each other. My life was complete

now, I have the love of my life, my miracle child, and my family. We are all together and happy even through everything that has been thrown at us. If I could freeze time I would but I know it won't be

long until something else will attack us and when it does we will be ready. We still have a lot to learn about Mason and Sophie on everything. For now we are just waiting enjoying each and every

moment until something comes along and we must fight for our very lives.

Thank you so much for reading! I have no idea if there will be a sequel but if I get enough reviews or emails I most certainly will try. I DON' T OWN TWILIGHT.

Lots of love,

Kaitylyn

P.S

Look for the sequel **Brightened Day **next Saturday September 4,2010.!


End file.
